I'm actually leaving now!
by InnocentGuilt
Summary: Chapter two! [Give me a definition of 'chaning'.] Sora said suspiciosly. [Throwing you on the bed and ravishing you like a mad pirate?] Riku asked. [Wrong answer.] Slash SoraxRiku
1. I'm actually leaving now!

A/N: This is why we do not begin writing at 2 in the morning. It comes out some twisted and fluffy and sexually infested story. However it made me giggle every once and a while and I hope it does the same for you. Oh, by the way this entire thing is a completely pointless, sexual innuendo (and sometimes just sexual) infested, one-shot, that has nothing to do with anything except just plain attraction.

Disclaimer: Okelee Dokelee! I own…(does funny calculation on some machine that I really don't have a clue as how to operate.) Add this…and that…OH! Throw that in there…(Presses enter button.) Nothing? (Redoes calculation and taps on the window.) How did that happen? This isn't right. (Odd noises, coming from calculator.) What! What does it mean Square Enix and Disney own Kingdom Hearts and all of its characters? That's crap! (Calculator makes mean buzzing sound. I shrink away, scared out of my wits) Okay! Okay, I believe you! (Calculator stops buzzing.) It's still crap. (Calculator explodes dropping thousands of little me's to hit the keyboard and type you this story.)

**I'm actually leaving now!**

Riku was bored. Of all the places he had to work, why did he ask his mother if he could work in one of her snooty stores? It was boring, it was badly lit, and no one fun ever came in to keep him company. He worked at a place where everything was expensive, and only snooty, rich people ever came. And snooty rich peopled were never any fun and only ever wanted to talk about munny. Poor, miserable, Riku with nothing to do had to sit and act like he actually cared, just so those people would come back and spend more munny, so he would be paid. He sighed as he realized it all came down to munny and that he should stop being so hypocritical.

He flipped the page of his book, deciding that thinking was not in his best interest.

He looked up at the clock, growling as he realized it was only three o'clock, and that he had to be here for another three hours. And in those three hours only three customers would come into the store, and they would talk to him like he was stupid, tell him to be careful with the things he, himself, had to set up, and then leave grumbling about such fine artifacts being watched over by an ungrateful brat. And he would have to sit there quietly and pray to any God that would listen that his homicidal urges didn't win.

He turned the page again, not really taking in what he was reading, just staring at the words to pass the time.

He supposed he could do some cleaning, so he could get the store ready to lock up so he would be out even quicker. But the bell that rang whenever someone entered, the 'evil rich, snooty people' store, as Riku had dubbed his mother's baby, cut off his thoughts. He looked up from his book, ready to give out the standard 'Welcome to my Hell' speech he always had to give when someone came in, but quickly shut his mouth as he saw a very delicious looking teenage boy entered.

He was kind of short, about five inches shorter than Riku, with spiky brown hair and eyes that would make the sky jealous. He was thin, but muscular, and you could definitely tell with his dark blue t-shirt that looked to be about two sizes to small for him, and hugged his arms and chest rather happily. His jeans were baggy, but what his jeans didn't show the way he walked made up for it. His hips swung back and forth in a way that would make a pendulum stop and stare.

He didn't stop to look at Riku just walked in and began looking at various objects, picking them up, running his hands over them, and setting them down again. All the while, Riku watched, eyes fixated on the brunette's every movement. He set his book down and leaned forward in his seat, his mouth open as he observed the other pick up something else, a white marble angel, ran his hands over the face and set her back down again.

Riku smiled at the gentleness he had for the figurines. Finally, gaining enough thought process back to get past 'stop staring and say something.' He cleared his throat and said, "Can I help you with anything?"

The blue-eyed teenager looked up, for the first time, smiling, "Uh, yeah. Do you have any like…"He paused, thinking of what he actually wanted. "Do you have any figuring of dancing angels?"

Riku stopped, thinking through all the things he had shelved recently. "Dancing angels?" He asked to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah."

"No. We have a dancing couple set." Riku said, walking out from behind the counter to show him the way to the figurine he was talking about. Noticing that the brunette followed at least ten feet behind him, and as Riku glanced back he realized, so he could check out his bum. "Or if you're more interested in the angels bit of that particular idea, we have a figurine of a male angel holding a female angel over his head." He said, smiling at the vacant, yet still nodding, brunette, pointing to aforementioned statue.

Said boy looked over at the figure Riku was pointing to and smiled, one of those rare smiles that Riku usually associated with one of his friends, Namine. That smile that said, 'Oh, pretty!' And he picked it up, holding it close to take in the detail of their faces. Nodding, he smiled in satisfaction, Riku standing behind him.

"Suit your satisfaction?" Riku asked, taking a few steps back towards his precious counter.

"It's not for me." The boy said. "My best friends birthday is coming up, and she is absolutely obsessed with angels." He said, continuing to look around the store but keeping the figuring in his hands.

Riku raised an eyebrow playfully, now safely behind his counter. "Uh huh. It couldn't at all be for you, could it?" the silver haired teen asked.

Sora stopped, admiring a sculpture of a fairy. He smirked and said, "No. They're both clothed."

It took a second for Riku to realize the implement of that, and when it hit him he grinned, uncontrollably. Finally, someone fun! "Ah hah! So you like the dirty poses?" He asked innocently, pulling out a cleaning solution, and spraying part of the glass counter he was behind, washcloth in hand as he prepared to wash the solution off.

The other 'tsk'-ed, "I prefer to call them 'risqué'." He said, looking Riku in the eye. "'Dirty' implies that the figures are posed doing doggy style."

"Oh, yes. How could I be so silly?"

"It's okay. Most don't know the slight, but very visible difference between the two." He said, as if he was sad, but the devious glint in his eye said otherwise. "However, I have made it my goal to study every sense of the two words and catalogue the difference."

"Really? That's fascinating." Riku deadpanned.

"Not as fascinating as the naked figurines."

"Nothing is as fascinating as naked figurines." Riku said, feigning bewilderment at the idea something could come close to comparing.

"Of course there is!" Sora exclaimed, setting down the figurine he had been looking at and heading towards the counter with the angels.

"And what is that?" Riku asked, once again, his eyes glues to the provocative swing in the small hips walking toward him.

"Well, that's obvious, Riku. Actual naked people are far more fascinating than any naked figurine." He said, nodding factually. "In fact, at the moment, a very naked you is quite appealing." Sora smiled, innocently, placing the item he was buying on the glass.

Riku was stunned to realize, that after the other boy had said all of this, including the very inviting idea of him naked and the other boy soon joining him, the only question that came to his mind was, "How did you know my name?"

And apparently the brunette was stunned as well. His eyebrows knitted in confusion, eyes staring at him in the obvious expression of, 'That's all you have to say?' But he smiled again, and shrugged it off. He tapped something hard and plastic on Riku's chest. "Your nametag." He laughed, his smile still growing on his lips.

Riku looked down at said black nametag, slapping himself internally for forgetting the stupid thing. "Oh! Forgot about that." He said nonchalantly, glaring down at the pin. He sighed, looking back up and smiling at the teenager on the other side of the counter. "I thought you were a stocker for a moment. Was gonna have to call the police, cause I don't be likin's any stockers." He said, purposely using the bad language that his father despised.

The blue-eyes boy sighed dramatically, "Damn! There went the rest of my day's schedule."

"Oh, well if you're interested I do have some fan-club applications you can fill out. I'll consider you very carefully." His customer smiled as if to say 'I bet you would.' And he continued. " I don't mind the fan club stockers, but unregistered stockers…I don't know who they are, what they're doing, whether or not it's illegal for me to call the cops." Riku shrugged. "You get the idea"

"Of course." He said as he handed his munny over. He set the bag he was handed on the ground beside him and leaned over the counter, and for once in his life, Riku was glad that he worked in a snooty place where only rich, snooty people came. Never just the rich people, never just the snooty people, but the rich, snooty people, it was a compilation. And very rare, so the store was empty most the day. And he was usually very bored. But now as the sexy boy leaned across the counter, smiling provocatively at Riku, he was ready to thank any God that would listen.

"Well, that's enough chit-chat, tell me, Mr. Paranoid," he licked his lips. "Do you want my name?"

"Oh, I would completely cherish your name." Riku purred, putting and elbow on the counter and put his head in the hand attached, resting only inches away from the other's face.

Sora watched Riku's lips for a moment, gaining a devilish smirk. "Name's Sora." He said.

And god he was in love with the kid already, Sora raised a hand he had had on the counter up to entangle in his long silver locks.

"Well, you look like you're part of the sky."

"Yeah? You look like you belong in a bank." Sora laughed, tugging, gently, on Riku's hair.

"Oh? Would you keep me locked up safely in a vault?"

"I'd keep you locked up, all right, but it wouldn't be in a vault."

"That sounds dirty." Riku smiled

"Not as dirty as the chocolate sauce that would be involved."

"Oh, this is not a good thought process to pursue." Riku said shifting, as he tried to get rid of the idea of Sora licking any type of sauce off of his body.

Sora raised his eyebrow. "Am I turning you on?"

"You honestly have no idea."

He snickered. "I honestly think I do."

"Oh, so you're into torturing me, aren't you?"

"Yeah, makes me happy to see you squirm at the mere sound of my voice."

"Great. We have the beginnings of a beautiful relationship."

"Yes, and I really wish I could pursue it, but I've got very important meeting I must attend." Sora smiled. " Have to go make fun of my poor defenseless friends. They so don't see it coming." He smirked happily walking out of the store.

Riku watched him go, watching his bum swing sexily as he walked out. He'd be back, Riku knew. Not only because he knew that he was incredibly sexy, but also because he had forgot his bag. He smiled evilly as he jumped the counter, grinning as his months of doing this proved effective when he didn't hit any of the displays. He grabbed the bag and set it behind the counter before following it.

Now all he had to do was wait. He sat down in his chair, leaning back leisurely, a small smile playing his lips as he picked up his book, and began reading. However, he didn't get to read long. Before he knew it the bell rang signaling a customer walking in, and he had a feeling he knew exactly who it was.

He glanced up indiscreetly, thanking that his bangs hid his eyes when he was reading. Sora was standing in the middle of the doors looking around confusedly, eyes darting from the counter to the shelf he had picked it up from.

Riku couldn't help but smile.

"Forget something, good looking?"

Sora stopped, glaring lightly at the silver-headed man behind the counter. "No." He said in an unfashionably prissy voice.

"Oh, then you missed me that much?"

Sora laughed, "Indescribably so."

Riku laughed as well, setting his book down to appreciate Sora's gait as he walked up to the counter and leaned on it all over again. "I believe you have a package waiting for me." Sora said, looking from Riku's face and then leaning further over the counter to look down.

"Yes, I do, but it's in terribly bad fashion to give it to you in public." Riku replied, with a mask of innocence plastered on his face.

"Yes, but I don't have to pay you for that package." Sora replied, his smirk nearly becoming a natural part of his face. "I did however have to pay for the one I was referring to. The one sitting curiously close to your feet."

"Oh, yes. You left it behind when you left to go make fun of your friends."

"And you couldn't tell me before I left?"

Riku feigned to be thinking about it, before shaking his head. "No. Unfortunately, I am a selfish bastard and I wanted you to come back and spend more time with me."

"Well, that's completely understandable. I can't deny you the want to be close to by horribly desirable self." Sora said, with a hint of sadness in his voice, albeit a very false hint. He suddenly shook the façade off of himself and said, "Can I have my bag now?"

"Oh, why of course you can." Riku said, leaning over to grab the bag. He stood again, putting the merchandise on the counter, and grinning when he saw Sora's eyes still Riku's seat.

Sora looked up, catching the platinum-haired teens, sea green eyes. He smiled innocently, grabbing the bag off the counter. "You have nice back pockets."

Riku laughed, loudly. "That's one I've never heard before."

The brunette blinked innocently. "What?" He asked as if he had no idea what Riku was talking about. "I appreciate the fine art of back pockets."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "How do mine rate?"

Sora acquired a dreamy look as he stared off into the secret corners of the store. He smiled, "Ten! Those were some completely delectable pockets."

Riku sat back, an arrogant look completely covering his face. "I always did think I had incredible taste in pockets."

Sora nodded, vigorously, and Riku smiled, thinking he honestly hadn't had this much fun in eons. Then Sora sighed, looking completely dejected as he looked at his watch, then back up to Riku. "I have to go, now. I'm late." He moved away, slowly, Riku was happy to admit. He looked to make sure he still had his bag, before taking another step back.

Riku leaned forward again, hopping out of his seat to stand over the counter. "What? No good-bye kiss?" He asked incredulously.

Sora smiled, seeming relieved. He took a step forward again, a coy glint shimmering in his eyes. "Sir, you haven't even taken me on a first date. I don't want to seem loose."

"Yet you will talk so freely about locking me up and covering me in chocolate sauce." He smiled, trying his damnedest to lure the brunette back over to him.

"I had to keep you interested in me somehow." Sora said, innocently, as if he hadn't purposely been trying to turn Riku on. "Poor charm-less me…how else would I have lured you into my trap, if it weren't for my quick wit?"

"Well, you have nice hands."

Sora smiled, a pure smile that lit up his entire face, and took another step towards the aqua-eyed man.

"Riku, be honest. Your mind was nowhere near my hands." He smirked shrewdly; finally standing over the counter, once again face mere inches away from Riku's.

Riku smiled happily. "All right, I was thinking shamelessly of your lips."

"At least that's more believable."

The bell rang just then, breaking their odd trance. A customer walked in, a young woman in lovely, white, business outfit, giving them a brief glance before going to look at the fine crystal off towards the back. Sora looked back and smiled.

"I should really leave before your inattentiveness gets you fired." He said, playing with Riku's tie.

"Oh, well that couldn't be that bad."

"Yes it would." At Riku's lost expression he continued. "How would you take me to dinner and a movie if you didn't have a job."

"Oh, yes. That would be terrible."

"Yeah, it would. I was so looking forward to it." Sora mumbled quietly, eyes once again transfixed on Riku's lips.

"My shift ends at six." Riku said, watching Sora's eyes intently, trying to guess his next move.

"That's perfect." Sora said, smiling briefly. Looking up to catch Riku's aqua eyes, and then subtly, quickly pressed his lips against the other's, catching Riku's soft pink lips between his own in a simple kiss. "We can go to dinner and then catch a nine fifteen showing of a movie." He said, kissing the other again, moving his lips teasingly as Riku mirrored his actions, trying desperately to get him to part his lips. "Hell, I'll even be nice and we can go Dutch on the first date."

He smiled, face still centimeters away from the others. Their eyes locked, ocean green staring into sky blue.

"That's very nice of you." Riku said. "But I'll take care of it."

Sora giggled. "I bet you will." He said seductively. And this time Riku started the kiss, still not gaining entrance to the brunette's mouth, but enjoying the kiss just the same.

Once again the girl interrupted them, humming thoughtfully. They looked up to her noticing her still staring at the crystal, but noticed rapidly that she was grinning like a mad woman. She sighed. "Oh, I'm definitely coming her more often." She glanced at them, winking, before going to look at the marble statues further in the back of the store.

Riku and Sora both broke out into a grin, laughing quietly at themselves for completely forgetting their small audience.

Sora looked up at Riku again. "I really am leaving now." He said finally.

"Bored with me already?"

"Afraid I'll drag you to a secluded area of the store, more like it." Sora said offhandedly.

"That would be fun!" Riku exclaimed, causing Sora to laugh.

"But not nearly as satisfying." Sora said, picking up his bag from his feet.

"Fine leave. It's okay. I'll survive somehow." Riku said dramatically. He looked back to Sora, who was standing in the middle of the store with his arms folded over his chest. Riku smiled again, and asked, "Six o'clock?"

"I'll be waiting at the door."

"I can hardly wait."

Sora chuckled, walking towards the door, and Riku resumed his work, watching Sora out of the corner of his eye, as he cleaned the glass counter all over again. His heart leapt as Sora hesitated at the doorway, and he turned around.

"Hey, Riku?"

Riku looked up, tossing his bangs away from his face. "Yeah?"

"Where are those fan club applications, again? I have a feeling I'm going to be ogling at your ass an awful lot." He said, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Oh don't worry about that. I've considered you very carefully and from the interview we just had, I'd say you could be president."

Sora raised an eyebrow skeptically. "No votes from the rest of the members or anything?"

"Well, I am the object of this fan club." He said matter-of-factly. "Obviously I should get to choose who's in charge."

"Awesome!" He said, smugly. "Instant power." And with that he headed out the door.

Riku watched the door for a few seconds, smiling as he thought about the short brunette. He continued his interrupted task of washing the counter, washing off the evidence of their first meeting off. He glanced at the clock that read four o'seven. He sighed irritably. His remaining two hours were going to seem like hell, now.

A/N: Yeah, that was fun. I think that's the most fun I've ever had writing a one-shot, to tell you the truth. I like myself some sexual banter. Haha! Well, any way. To all my fans who are so patiently waiting for the continuation and postation of Easter_ is a Pagan Holiday, _it should be up in four or five days. I just have to put fine-tuning on it and then it'll be up. In the mean time I hope everyone enjoyed this little fluff bunny fic.

I would very much love to hear from all my readers. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't like, ramble at me incessantly…it all makes me insanely happy.

Because we all know I'm a little review whore.

Thank you, and review me.

**bows as I leave.**


	2. Mad Pirate!

A/N: So…the reviewers have spoken and decided that one chapter was just no good enough and that they needed a sequel. And I, being the magnanimous authoress that I am, have given such a sequel, or second chapter as it were. I regret to inform everyone that this one is definitely more mushy, kind of less humorous, but it's unquestionably still there. But I wanted to do something. A relationship based solely off sexual innuendo just wouldn't do.

Anyway! Before I begin I would like to think my reviewers.

Udyjay: Haha, I'm glad you liked my weird jokes. I wasn't sure they made sense but I'm so happy they did. And yeah, the back pockets thing was my favorite part about the whole thing. I was just kinda sitting in my spiffy seat going, "I would so say that!" haha. Anyways, I have taken away you're dismay, and written you a second chapter. (Sorry if there are spelling mistakes I have no beta.)

.S o u l. M e m o r I e s.: Yeah, thanks for the review, I'm sorry to tell you that there won't be any KairixNamine in this fic. Maybe a little hinting towards the cant they could be together. But because you asked for one, I will give one to you (That and the thing you said about Namine being Kairi's angel got my little fic gnomes buzzing excitedly.). It's call 'Angels' and it should be up in three to four days.

Rampaging Sorrow: Yep, it was super hard to follow this story…this is the end my love. The last chapter was supposed to be the end…that didn't turn out how it was supposed to. Pleh! Damn me and my want to make my reviewers happy! Any who! Have a second chapter all mushy and gooey like a s'mores.

Bob the Builder: Other than having a slightly disturbing name that gets evil kiddy songs STUCK in my head, I'm glad you reviewed. And told me to write another chapter. Which I had to listen to. Because I love you, my reviewer, Bob the Builder.

Angel-yuripa: Yeah I thought about making the girl wig, but I was like, 'Nah.' Much more fun…THIS WAY! So yeah. Riku wouldn't have been fired, I mentioned it vaguely in the beginning, his mom owned the store, so…

Kitsune Rose YES I am Crazy: I love your name. But that is neither here not there. I was so happy that my fiction was quoteable. I go around quoting fics all the time…I just didn't think anything I wrote would ever be worth quoting. **Tears well up in eyes** This is the best night of my life! **Cries loudly and there's nothing anyone can do about it**

OMGxMunchies: Yay. I brought smiles. I'm so unbelievably happy.

DieMana: I have a cool way of writing, OOOOOH YEAAAAAH! Sorry…had to get that out. And now I have to scrunch my nose. Here's your order of second chapter.

Following Padfoot's Pawprints: I didn't think anything I ever wrote would be qualified as 'realistic'. I'm not sure whether to be happy or frightened. I'll go with happy however because that's what I feel like, and I gowiththeflow.

Okay, the second chapter…That shouldn't have been.

**Mad Pirate!**

"Are you finished now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"Nope. Still not done."

"You couldn't clean before I came?"

"I was busy!" Riku said incredulously.

"You had one customer when I left."

"And then I was swarmed by a rampaging herd of customers who wanted all my attention right away!"

"Oh really? How many is a rampaging herd?"

"Two."

Sora laughed loudly, spraying the air absently with disinfectant. Riku grabbed the bottle from him, spraying down the counter, again, for the fourth time since the maddeningly adorable brunette had entered the store. He handed the bottle back to Sora, who continued spraying the air absently as he sat on the counter next to Riku, who was cleaning the counter for the fifth time since he entered.

"You're going to waste all my spray." Riku said.

"No, I'll get every last drop."

"The disinfectant, I meant."

Sora looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Sure you did." He sprayed the air again.

"Would you!" He grappled the bottle away from Sora, who laughed again. "Stop wasting the disinfectant!" He said in mock anger, holding the bottle away from the blue-eyed boy, readying to spray the counter again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sora said looking at Riku pitifully. "Come here." Sora said opening his arms, invitingly.

Riku set down the bottle, walking over to stand in front of Sora, like he was told to do. Sora wrapped his arms around the silver-haired teens neck, leaning close to his ear, and smiling as he said, "I've got an idea." He said all giddy and happy as Riku gently placed his hand on the small of his back. "Why don't you wash the counter for the sixth time, while I grab some sort of dusting implement and run over all the cute, little figures randomly. And when I'm done, whether you're finished or not, you will lock the store up, and we'll go to dinner and the nine-fifteen movie, just like I planned."

He pulled back just enough to look down into Riku's eyes, hands still wrapped around the tall boy's neck, and Riku's hand still resting on his back. "What do you think?"

Riku acted as if he was thinking about it before nodding. "I could get used to that plan."

"Good!" Sora smiled. "Now, the dusting implement?"

Riku thought for a moment, a devious idea blossoming in his head. He smiled devilishly and said. "Well, you could use your shirt."

"But, Riku!" Sora whined, loudly, very loudly. Riku was almost deaf. "I'd ruin my shirt and then I'd have to go home and change and we'd miss dinner and the nine-fifteen movie!"

"OH! But I could help you change." Riku said a bit too eagerly.

Sora looked at him with suspicion glowing in his bright blue eyes. "Give me a definition of change." He demanded, a smirk playing over his lips.

"Uh…throwing you on the bed and ravishing you like a mad pirate?"

"I would miss my nine-fifteen movie." Sora said.

"I'm getting a feeling you want to see this nine-fifteen movie." Riku said.

Sora smiled giddily. "I just want to make out with you in public. The dark, the background noise, the chance of getting caught and thrown out of a movie theatre…ah, perfection."

Riku processed this, thinking rapidly, before a giant light bulb popped up in his head, illuminating the dusty brain that used to work at one point or another. "I could throw you down on the floor and ravish you like a mad pirate at the theatres!" Riku said.

"Mmm. No. Screamer. Bad." Sora said, shaking his head rapidly.

Riku smiled, decidedly happier with this information. "Got it, we'll save it for the chains and chocolate sauce."

"Now that that's settled." Sora said clapping. "Wash cloth please." He said innocently.

"But…"

"Nine-fifteen movie. Can't get my shirt dirty."

"Damn!" Riku vented, reaching behind the counter and grabbing a washcloth for Sora to use.

Sora smiled, snatching the rag and running off, lightly dragging it over a few marble statues. "Let the countdown begin!" He yelled, running off into some obscure corner of the store to dust.

Riku turned around, spritsing the counter, AGAIN (He really needed to stop that.) four or five times, the other washcloth he had ready to wash off the liquid sanitizer. He put the bottle on the other side of the counter, setting the cloth down on the counter and wiping the already glistening glass, when…

"Time's up!" Sora yelled, grabbing the rag Riku had _just_ finished wiping the counter with out of his hand and setting it behind the counter with the one he had been using. "Time to go. Nine-fifteen movie!"

"I thought you were going to dust randomly." Riku said as he was dragged closer to the door.

Sora smiled widely. "I did. I dusted two or three things very randomly. If I had been paying attention I would never have dusted that disgusting pig bum." Sora said in the utmost serious voice. "And now it is time for you to lock the door." Sora said, swinging them around to face the door that they were now on the outside of.

Riku locked to door like the demanding brat told him to do. Finally free of the 'evil, rich, snooty people' store- he almost did a victory dance right their in the middle of the mall- he wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist leading him away from his personal Hell. He pushed Sora to the escalators and out the door, desperate to get away from anything to do with the mall.

"Will we need vehicular transportation?" Riku asked outside.

Sora shook his head, looking out towards the falling sun. "No. It's in walking distance."

"It's better be. I'm dying." He said, referring to the heat that had settled over the islands. He rolled his lavender work shirt sleeves up to his elbows and un-tucked it, fanning himself absently.

"You could take off your shirt." Sora said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, but then I would have to wrestle you off of me, and I would get even more hot. So, in the end it just wouldn't be worth it."

"But…hot sweaty you. It's a very enticing prospect."

"Don't drool."

He laughed as Sora quickly wiped off the invisible drool that had been collecting at his chin. Then him and Sora took off down the sidewalk, Sora leading in a roundabout sense, mainly he would shove Riku in a random direction and then skipping away. They had a companionable silence running between them, but they both knew it wouldn't last long. And it didn't.

"Flex" Sora said suddenly, putting his hands around Riku's bicep.

"Huh?"

"Flex. Puff up. Impress me." Sora said, looking at his muscle intently.

"Oh, I could puff up all right." Riku smirked.

"Not in plain daylight! Wait for a secluded alleyway at least." He said, still glaring at his arm. "Are you going to flex?"

"Why."

"Because I'm sexually appealing."

"Well, I can't deny that." Riku said.

"I know you can't. Flex."

Riku flexed his arm muscles, staring at the brunette as if he had lost his mind. But Sora smiled. "Perfect!" He said, stepping behind the silver-haired teen. He jumped on his back, screaming, "Give me a piggy back ride!" and Riku thanked his great reflexes as he caught the brunette's legs with little effort.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked.

"No. I just want a piggy back ride!" Sora persisted.

"All right where are we going?"

"Walk." Sora said. "I will guide you, like the blind leading the seeing."

"I suddenly wish you had brought a Seeing Eye dog." Riku muttered.

"What?" Sora asked, pressing his cheek to the to Riku's. "And answer wisely, I decide whether you get a good-night make-out."

Riku weighed this very carefully, the brunette's lips becoming increasingly wonderful as the minutes past by. "I said I would be delighted."

Sora smiled. "You're pretty good at this pleasing me thing."

Riku smirked. "Wait 'til I find a bed to throw you on."

"I'm quaking with want already." Sora purred. Really. Damn. Close. To his ear!

Riku shuddered, trying to keep his mind off of the body that was pressed very close to his back.

"I told you." Sora laughed. "I like seeing you squirm at my voice."

"I'm squirming. You have no idea."

"I can see." Sora smirked, noticing Riku's change in breathing. "Turn leeeft…NOW!"

Riku turned, and came face to face with a building, elegantly designed with marble and fountains. There were butlers at the door and a small crowd of people waiting to get in. The patio out front was filled with people dresses prissily in white dresses, black tuxes, and expensive jewelry.

"The Poapu?" Riku asked, letting Sora down as he began to squirm.

"Yeah, favorite place."

"It's not bad. No privacy though." He smirked at his little brunette.

Sora smirked, right back at him. "Who needs privacy?"

Riku smiled, wildly as Sora pulled them through the crowd. They pushed there way to the front where a snide looking waiter was glaring at them. "If you're here to make a reservation you'll have to wait like all the others. If you already have a reservation, please wait like the rest of my, now, disgruntled customers." He sniped.

Sora smiled pleasantly, ignoring the waiter's annoyed attitude. "Hi," He looked at the waiter's nametag. "Tidus. I'm Sora Azzura, and this is my friend, Riku…?" Sora looked back at Riku, realizing that they had never exchanged last names.

Riku picked up and filled in. "Melusine."

Sora smiled again. "My friend, Riku Melusine."

The waiter raised an eyebrow, in boredom. "And?"

"And we're friends of Kairi Orabela. I'm sure you know her. Her parents own the restaurant."

Tidus rolled his eyes. "A lot of people say that, sir."

"How many do you know can pull out their cell phone dial her number?"

"I have to admit, not many, sir."

"I didn't think so. Now, would you be ever so kind as to get me out of these people's way so they can have their chance at food. I'm sure they'd appreciate it." Sora said, motioning languidly to all the customers who were glaring viciously at him, though his didn't seem to notice.

Tidus sighed, loudly. "I'll go see if we have something in private sector."

"Thank you." Sora said, smile fading into a slight sneer as the other boy walked off to a staircase and ran up. He sighed and backed up into Riku, smiling as the silver-haired teen stumbled back a few feet. "Oops!" He laughed. "Sorry sir! Didn't see you behind me."

"Oh. No problem. Feel free to bump into me anytime." Riku leaned down to Sora's ear. "In fact, bump into me as _hard _as you like."

Sora laughed, leaning back into Riku, and lacing their hands together. He leaned back until it was basically just Riku's hands holding him up. He smiled even bigger as Riku bounced him back up right. "That was fun."

"You're easily entertained."

"What's that say about you?" Sora smirked, slipping his hand easily into Riku's.

The waiter came back, still looking slightly annoyed, but he said politely, "Please follow me, sirs."

They followed him up the stairs, and thanked him as he gave them their menus. When he left going off to get them their waters, they picked up their menus and began looking at them, noticing all the delightful desserts, (Because who honestly wants dinner first?). Then, Riku felt something step on his foot. He didn't mind it; in fact he plain ignored it. Bad idea. It stepped on his foot again, and then bounced his feet around, and then just kicked his foot.

"Are you playing footsie with me?"

"Well, I would try to play something else with you, but that's just too much work under a dinner table." Sora said, looking at his menu quite interestedly.

Riku nearly choked on the drink he had. "Sora, you are bad. Did your parents teach you no shame?"

"Parents? I never heard of such a thing. I practically grew up with the two only immortal three year olds the world has ever seen."

"At least your parents aren't the eternal twelve year olds." Riku said, rolling his eyes at the thought of his parents badgering him.

"Yeah, my three year olds don't talk back."

"And if they did, it was most likely incoherent."

Sora laughed. "I wouldn't know. I tuned them out."

"I wish I could've done the same." They continued looking at the menus. Riku didn't find anything that jumped out at him. His family usually went elsewhere, the Paopu being just 'too simple' for their likings and it seemed that their views had brushed off on Riku. "What are you getting, Sora?"

"Cherry cheesecake." He said happily.

"No dinner?"

Sora shook his head; his face scrunched up, oddly as he set the menu down. "I don't feel like having dinner tonight. Just dessert."

"Oh, that spells something good for me then."

"Yes. Whip cream covered nipples." Sora smirked.

"Oh, I suddenly love that phrase." Riku purred.

"Are you ready to order?" asked a pretty little brunette, whom's nametag read 'Selphie'. She was much happier looking than Tidus had been, smile on and hands on her hips, waiting patiently for a reply.

"Yes, I would like a cherry cheesecake." Sora said, putting down his menu and looking at Riku patiently.

Riku hadn't decided what he was going to have so he just picked what he had the first time he was there. "Chef salad." She said, placing his menu down as well.

Selphie looked stuck for a moment, her eyes moving back and forth between them. "That's…that's it? Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll be right back with your orders." Walking off and shaking her head, confusedly.

"She's used to the big orders that come into the private sectors." Sora explained. "I get her every time I come here with Kairi."

"Is she the one you got the figurine for?"

"Kairi? Yeah." Sora nodded.

"How'd she like it?"

"She loved it. Why?"

Riku took a sip of his water. "Cause my best friend actually designed that one."

"He sculpts?"

"She. Her name is Namine Seraphina. And no, she draws."

"Wow, how did she feel about having one of her drawings brought to life?" Awe flooding his voice.

"She was about as thrilled as a mouse staring into the face of fifteen starving cats and an angry badger." Riku grimaced, remembering the tears that fell down her angry, and embarrassed face.

"I would think she would be excited!" Sora said, awe evident in his voice.

"Yeah." The food arrived, Selphie setting the plates down gently with a look of confusion still on her face. She looked at the table and the lack of food, shook her head and walked away.

Sora took a bite of his cheesecake, licking the cherry sauce off of his lips. Riku watched for a few moments, suppressing the urge to take care of the sauce for Sora. He took a bite form his salad, stabbing at the lettuce and the various foods he could. They sat in a comfortable silence. A really comfortable silence. Riku wondered how they could be so comfortable when they hadn't even known each other for an entire day. Riku mildly wondered, vaguely, somewhere in the deep depths of his mind, if they had known each other in a past life.

He looked up at Sora again, cocking his head a little to the side. Watching how Sora's lips wrapped around the fork. Then he looked down, deciding watching Sora eat was not in his social status's best interest. Sora giggled.

"You're doing that on purpose, you treacherous fiend, you!"

"It's fun to watch you wallow miserably in your sexual frustration." Sora sighed, smugly.

Riku stared at him with wide eyes. "I honestly don't know why I followed you here. You get way too much fun in torturing me."

Sora smirked, leaning across the table. "You like the way I walk." Sora whispered as if it were a big conspiracy.

"Oh well yes that is rather appealing. I must say, you do walk like sex on legs."

Sora smiled. "I do it just for the guys."

Riku laughed. "Moving to serious matters, because a decent amount of me finds you interesting in more than a sexual way."

"I'm flattered." Sora deadpanned.

"I'm frightened." Riku smirked. "Tell me about yourself?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you know?" Sora asked.

"I dunno… I really didn't get that far in my thoughts."

Sora laughed. "Oh, that's really helpful."

"Okay, I'll start off with an oldie but goodie. Favorite color."

"That's the best you could come up with?"

Riku glared, playfully. "After a long day at work, my brain is mush. Answer the damned question."

"Yellow."

"Sunny disposition. It doesn't surprise me."

Sora smiled. "I bet you're favorite color is red."

"Wow, how'd you know?"

"You're very romantic." Sora said, flatly. Riku laughed, kicking Sora under the table. "I don't know. You just look like your favorite colour would be red." Sora laughed taking the cheesecake he had stabbed onto his fork into his mouth, watching Riku divert his eyes when he pulled the fork out of his mouth.

"Now, that was just unfair." Riku whined. "I want some."

"Of what? Cheesecake or my lips."

"Let me tell you, food is no where near my mind." Riku said as he leaned over his chair to kiss Sora quickly.

"Eat your food!" Sora said as they parted.

"I was." Riku growled.

Sora laughed pushing the silver-haired teen into his seat. "No, no. Your creepy vegetarian food, not you're sweet, delectable Sora food."

"Not nearly as tasty." Riku said. "And it's not creepy vegetarian food."

Sora looked down his nose at the lettuce. "That has green stuff in it. And from my knowledge of movies, green stuff is bad. Any green plasma is bad, green lasers are bad, green-blooded creatures are bad, therefore, by logical deduction, the green stuff on that plate is bad!"

Riku looked determinedly at Sora, picking his fork up and stabbing said evil green stuff and thrusting it into his mouth. Sora laughed, taking a sip of his water.

"I take it you're a vegetarian?"

"Yes, very much so."

Sora looked thoughtful for a moment and the burst out. "I'm not a vegetable."

"No, you're a fruit." Riku smiled when Sora tried to glare at him. "A strawberry if I had to categorize you."

Sora snorted. "You'd be a kiwi."

"Oh! And then we could be some strawberry-kiwi drink and make beautiful taste together!" Riku smiled a bit to brightly for Sora's comfort.

"Sure, Riku. Whatever you want."

"Don't say that." Riku warned.

"Oh, yeah…mad pirate. Totally forgot."

"You probably shouldn't. I would so take advantage of you."

"Pathetically, I would so let you." Sora nodded, taking the last bite of his cheesecake and standing, finally catching on that Riku just wasn't going to eat his dinner. Riku stood as well, placing his hand on the small of Sora's back. They went downstairs to the checkout line, where Riku paid, like he said he would. And then they were outside again.

"Okay, we've got about and hour to waste until the movie starts. Woo me." Sora said, jumping onto Riku's back again, though Riku oddly expected it.

"Woo you, huh?" He thought for a moment. "Okay. I know just what to do." And with that, Riku took off down the street, turning left and right here and there. Sora thought they must have entered a completely different part of the map, because he didn't recognize anything about this part of town. Riku took them into an alleyway, and set Sora down on the ground. He signaled for Sora to be quiet and then motioned for him to follow and Riku walked down the alleyway.

The walls around them were completely stone, and filled with boxes and litter and Sora didn't have a clue how this was supposed to woo him, but he followed anyway, until Riku stopped in front of a worn tapestry. Sora stared at it for a moment, wondering what about a tattered piece of cloth was so wonderful, and then Riku pushed the curtain away, showing an entrance.

Sora stepped through first followed immediately by Riku.

"Wow! Where are we?" Sora wondered as he stared at the tall room, filled with drawings, paintings, papers scattered everywhere.

"This is my favorite place."

"God, I can see why. He looked at a painting that was hanging on the wall just to his left, then instantly moved to the one right beside it. "Who did all these?"

"That would be the friend I was telling you about. Namine Seraphina, this is her gallery." Riku said. "And that," He said referring to the picture's Sora was fawning over. "That is 'Serenade in Sun' and it's companion, 'Serenade in the Moon'."

"They're beautiful." Sora said, running his hands over 'Serenade in the Moon' whose figures were that of a woman bowing gracefully before another woman.

"She doesn't think so. She only comes here to finish her drawings, her parents find her preferences disgusting, and so she's pretty much under the assumption that her paintings and sketches are disgusting as well. So she puts them here, in this dank place where no one ever goes, except me and her." Riku said; his voice sort of sad as he looked around at papers scattered carelessly on the floor. "We should probably be going if you want to catch the nine-fifteen movie."

Sora shook his head. "Not interesting anymore." He said, still touching her paintings. He looked at the hole in the makeshift roof. "Isn't she afraid the rain will ruin her work?"

"She isn't. Every time it rains I have to haul ass to get that thing patched."

Sora smiled. "That's really nice of you." He said walking closer to Riku.

"It's a tough job, being the nice guy." Riku said, holding his head in mock despair.

"Don't hurt yourself." Sora laughed, running his hands over Riku's shoulders. He smirked at Riku. "I'm honestly very drawn to you, which is odd. I haven't been this drawn to anyone…ever." He said, a thoughtful look covering his features, momentarily before he looked back at Riku.

"You noticed it too, huh?"

"I've certainly never been this comfortable with anyone on a first date." He said matter-of-factly.

"Do you think we knew each other in a past life?" Riku asked as he pulled Sora closer to him.

"I wouldn't be surprised." He replied, circling his arms around Riku's neck.

Riku looked into Sora's eyes, for the first time in a long time seeing interest and not just lust, though lust was most definitely occupying a space in the brunette's eyes. "You're really the only person who's ever showed such appreciation for her work."

"She mean's a lot to you?"

Riku shrugged, "She's practically my little sister. She would appreciate that you liked her paintings."

"After having Kairi hound me about the extreme talent it took for seven years, it's hard not to."

"Friends." Riku whispered, as if he were disgusted.

"Vile creatures." Sora said, kissing Riku again. "I'm missing my nine-fifteen movie." He pouted, breaking a way momentarily.

"You wanted to stay."

"It was worth it." Sora said, capturing pale lips all over once more.

&$$&$$&$$&$$&$$&

Riku walked with Sora to his apartment door, for the first time in his dating career actually wanting to say good night at the door because he actually wanted to go in and spend more time with his date, than go in for sex, or just because the date asked him to. Sora had casually slipped his hand into Riku's fabulous back pockets, while Riku had his arms around the other's slim waist again. Sora had a normal gait when he was walking with someone, or at least Riku, his hips didn't swing nearly as much.

They got up to his porch, standing under the luminous light.

"I'd ask you to come in, but it is only the first date."

"Yeah."

"And it would be terribly improper."

"I agree."

"And I would probably drag you off into my room so you could screw me into my bed."

"And that just would be terrible pace for the first date."

Sora sighed dejectedly, "Yeah." They stood for a few minutes under the light. Sora chewing his bottom lip absently, while Riku stared down at him. "I'm gonna go. I've got to take care of a few things." He said slowly inching towards the door.

Riku watched him go, trying to think of something to say that would make Sora stay. When he couldn't he smiled and said, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Sora said stepping into his apartment. He shut the door, slowly, but finally managing to get the metal door all the way closed.

Riku stood on his porch for a few more minutes, a feeling of absolute confusion washing over him. His fun had left. What was he going to do now? He took a step backwards, still watching the door. He had a feeling…

The door opened and Sora rushed out, pen in hand. "I almost forgot to give you my number." He said, completely out of breath. He grabbed Riku's arm scribbling quickly.

Riku looked at his arm, memorizing the number instantly as he saw it. "Thanks" He smirked.

"I thought you might like it. As president of your fan club, it would be important for you to keep in contact with me." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Riku laughed. "I definitely need this, in case I ever need help picking out my back pockets."

"I'm your guy."

"Yeah," Riku said, a small smile playing his lips. "You are."

"You should call me tomorrow so we can hang out." He said. Looking up at Riku, for the first time realizing how much of a height difference there was between them. "Maybe even set up a second date."

"Will that get me closer to throwing you onto a bed and ravishing you like a mad pirate using chains and chocolate sauce?"

"How did I suddenly get to being the one in chains and covered with chocolate sauce?"

"I used my devilishly drop-dead, good looks." Riku smirked.

"I can believe that." Sora said, taking a step forward and placing a quick kiss on Riku's lips, purposefully breaking away before anything fun could happen. Tease. "I'll see you later." He smiled heading back towards the door.

Riku turned away prepared to leave after having everything he needed to continue his relationship with the brunette. But after a few steps he noticed there wasn't the sound of a door closing. He turned around again, watching the brunette who was stopped in his doorway watching Riku.

He smiled. "I actually am going in."

Riku nodded. "Okay." He smiled.

"In a few seconds, you just wait!"

"I will."

"Wait for it…"

"Why don't you come here until your ready to enter?" He suggested casually, but knowing full well what he was going to do.

Sora nodded; smile never leaving his face as he walked down the steps to face Riku.

"Oh, good now that I have you under my spell…" Riku murmured, pulling the blue-eyed boy against his chest. "I can do anything I want with you." He smiled devilishly, pressing his lips down on the other's, instantly messaging his lips, trying to get access to the brunette's mouth, growling low when he didn't get what he wanted.

And then Sora laughed at him.

Riku brought his hands up to waist, holding him firmly so he couldn't get away, and _then…_he squeezed, tickling Sora just enough. And he smiled when Sora gasped, finally opening his mouth long enough to gain access into the younger man's mouth.

His victory was cut short by Sora pulling away and breathing, "Prick," against his lips.

Riku smiled, pecking Sora on the lips quickly. "I have to get my way somehow."

"Mmm." Sora mumbled, going back in for a kiss. "We should do this again real soon."

"I agree."

"Like tomorrow, while we're discussing our second date." They kissed again, Riku getting his way instantly this time, and sliding his tongue into meet the other's. Definitely tomorrow…wait. "Fuck!" Riku cussed vehemently.

"I swear to god, if you tell me you're straight now, I will consider murder."

Riku laughed despite himself. "No. I'm not straight. I just remembered I have to work tomorrow." Riku said, spinning them both around randomly.

"Oh, that's fine. I can come keep you company." Sora said, "Of course by company, I mean that I will drag you behind your shiny glass counter and kiss you senseless."

"That's perfect." Riku said. Brushing his lips against Sora's just one more time before pushing him towards his house. "Now, go, before I drag you into your room and screw you into the bed."

Sora did as he was told, walking away towards his apartment. He turned in the door, grabbing one last look before finally shutting the door.

Riku stood for just a few more minutes, making sure his wonderful boyfriend wasn't afraid of the dark or something and didn't come running out screaming-which would be pleasurable, but odd- and lodge himself onto Riku again. Firmly convinced Sora would stay in his house this time he walked away, heading back towards his home, and thinking of how enjoyable the idea of work just became.

_Fin. _

A/N: Unfortunately, my little sweetums, this is the end, no matter how much you beg for it to continue. No mas! I can't do it! This was actually humongo longer that I originally planned, but I'm happy with it.

Small bit of information.

Azzura (The last name I chose for Sora) means Sky.

Melosine (Riku's last name) means Ocean.

I chose these two last names, not because of their eye color as I thought I would, but because no matter where the sky is or where the ocean flows, they always touch, they always see each other. They're always next to each other. And I thought that would be happy.

Orabela (Kairi's last name) means Beautiful.

Seraphina (Namine's last name) means Angel.

And I chose these two names because…you'll find out if you read _Angels_.

Thank you for all of your kindness and pushiness! It meant so much to me! **dabs tears away**

Thank you and review.

**bow as I leave**


End file.
